Private Box
by Roghnt
Summary: DOM DOM DOM! What happen when Ron and Hermione are trapped in a private box against there will? Mmm something could happen... totally RHr... Pure stupidity of mine! Oneshot rr... and consideration of my poor poor English. Bye thanks!


Fan fiction: Privacy Box

Summary: DOM DOM DOM!! What happen when Ron and Hermione are trapped in a private box against there will?? Mmm something could happen... totally R/Hr... Pure stupidity of mine! One-shot r/r... and consideration of my poor poor English. Bye thanks!

Warning: Emm... sarcasm?? Hahaha... the word but used a lot!! And stupid... nothing more... I think. Oh yes but touch... but briefly.

Disclaimer: WHY PEOPLE WHYYY!!!!!??? WHY DO THEY REMIND US THAT WE ARE NOT THE HOLY ROWLING ??? Its like... are you pretty? HAAA! YOU ARE NOT!! Why they are so mean?!? No bloody heeell! I do not own Ron or/and Hermione (because if I did, that would by a non suitable-for-kid-nor-teen book... hehehe) or anything that belong to the holy Rowling... (Well I could claim my own the holy Rowling ... muahahaha copyrighted!! miiine it's my nickname!! not yours... bloody heel i'm turning into one of this people!! damn ...) if I really own Harry potter and all about it, do you think that I would be this MENTAL?!?! Think again...

Genre: stupidity... ... hahahaha.. No, romance and humour... maybe fluff... never really understand the fluff... any waaay... it's basically humour and L... o ... V ... E... song of Nat king Cole running into my head and hit me like a gigantic hotdog...

Rating: bloody hell... I don't know... any way... moving on

A/n: I need to do this... just because this would delay you from getting to my spectacular story (duh) muoahahahaha! o yes... review... ... or I can tell voldie poo to evaporate you all stupid maggots... moahahaha... just joking... my brain its a little- you go find your own description.. Ok ok ok here is the bloody story.

"Hermione?"

"No, its the flying pumpkin"

"Really?"

"Yes! I've come to take you to the pumpkin land"

"Merlin! Where is pumpkin land?"

"In your bloody arse Ronald!"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, stupid!"

"That's the first time you use a bad word!"

"Desperate situations required desperate measures"

"What?"

"...Nothing"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, sweet little Ronald"

"I sense sarcasm"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Ron, could you please concentrate"

"In what?"

"IN HOW TO GET OUR BUTS OUT OF HERE!"

"You use the B word"

"You should enter to a spelling contest"

"But i'm not as good in spells as you"

"The other spelling"

"Uh?!"

"RONALD! "

"Sorry, So what is your plan?"

"Plan? You want a plan?"

"Emm... Yeah! You are the brains in this team"

"And what organ would you be representing?"

"Mmmm, I can be the neck, so I'll support you!"

"Aww, that is so lovely"

"Stop using sarcasm"

"Why? You are the only one allowed to use it?"

"Do am I using sarcasm now?!"

"No, but you always do"

"And you always get out of big problems, so now do your job!"

"My job?"

"Yes Hermione, your job!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"My job, Ronald, Is to save you butt?"

"No, is what you want"

"Ha! What I want!?"

"Yes, you won't let my butt die, don't you?"

"Probably"

"But you love my butt!"

"Hahaha! Very funny!"

"You do!"

"A lot, Ronald"

"Really?"

"SARCASM!!"

"Oh, true, you are in that place, so, if you are now the neck I have to be the head. So my plan is to..."

"The neck is sarcasm?"

"Yes...now shush i'm thinking"

"That's breaking news"

"Funny..."

Silence

"How come you get to the conection between sarcasm/neck?"

"Ha! Now you don't know what the master mind thinks."

"Uh?"

"Well... when you are the mastermind, I never know what is going on your head, because i'm not that smart, i'm dull. But now- That i'm the master mind! - you don't know what I think..."

"I don't think you are dull..."

"Wha- You always are remembering how stupid am I"

"No, I remember you how thick you are. Not dull."

"It's the same thing, not?"

"Not. It's different."

"How come?"

"Well, you are touch less, and like senseless... but not dull."

"Hey! I'm not touch less and senseless!"

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not!"

"Yes, Ronald. You actually are"

"When?"

"Every time you hurt people feelings."

"Which people feelings?"

"M... mine"

"Oh... sorry"

"Doesn't matter"

"I-I'm very sorry"

"Really... Its doesn't matter now"

"..."

"..."

":.."

"So, mastermind, what is the brilliant plan? Ronald?"

"Mmh?"

"What's the plan?"

"Don't know."

"Great!"

"..."

"So... ill just die here"

"..."

"Well..."

"..."

"Ronald? Are you there?"

"..."

"Ron? You are scaring me..."

"..."

"This is not funny, it's dark here, we don't have any wands, so could you please answered me?"

"I'm sorry"

"Dear God! I was freaking scared here"

"I'm sorry"

"For scaring me?"

"No, for hurting you"

"Ah... It doesn't matter now... What matter is to get out of-"

"Yes, Hermione, it matters!"

"How come now?"

"Because the least thing I want is to hurt you"

"Emm. Ok... Apology accepted. Now back to the main probl-"

"No, it's not Ok. It's far away from Ok."

"Hey! Ron, why worried about that now! We can talk about that earlier when we get out of here-"

"No, we will not talk earlier; we are going to talk now."

"It's that an order!?"

"EM yeah!"

"Well, what about if I don't follow that order?"

"I'll have to make you"

"What, you are going to hex me? Hit me?"

"Worst"

"Like wha- L H B O - STOP RONALD ... GIGGLE... PLEASE PLEASE... GIGGLE GIGGLE... STOP IT!

"Muahaha no... Till you obey"

"Ahahahaaha Okay Okay ..."

"..."

"..Haha..."deep breath

"So, can we talk?"

"Only if you promise never to tickle me again!"

"Okay"

"Fine, what's your problem?"

"I'm very sorry if in anyway I hurt you"

"Merlin, then it's a long list of thing that you are sorry for..."

"Which ones?"

"Emm... for example... being sorry for saying in 1st year that I was annoying, for always making fun of me, for making me feel an annoying know-it-all, for argue with me over little things, for dating lavender-"

"Wait, why did it hurt you that I dated Lavender?"

"W-well... because... she-she was an annoying brainless doll"

"And you couldn't be happy for me? That I was dating?"

"No! - I mean that..."

"So you can date Krum or Mclaggen but I can't date stupid girls?"

"Of course you can't! - I mean that...you deserve better!"

"That I deserve better?"

"Yes!"

"Like whom?"

"Like me!"

"..."

"..."

"What-"

"...Nothing"

"What did you say Hermione?"

"Nothing!"

"Hermione!"

"I said that a baboon is going to be the next prime minister"

"Hermione what did you said!?"

"..."

"Hermione..."

"..."

"HERMIONE!"

"BLOODY HELL! YOU HEARD ME, RONALD! DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT IT!?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"..."

"Now you are ignoring me?"

"..."

"Fine"

"..."

"This is awkward"

"Hermione"

"What?"

"Shut up, i'm trying to kiss you"

"..."

"..."

"You are not supposed to said that"

"Uh?"

"You are supposed to just kiss me... no question, no comment no nothing... just do it."

"Fine!"

"It is not that hard, you've snog before... in the other hand, i haven't"

"...WHA- You haven't?"

"Emm... Nope"

"Really?"

"No, now that I think it better... I think I once snogg with the giant squid when he asked me out to a date to Morocco, but I was so drunk that I do not remember clearly"

"What is up to you with the sarcasm!?"

"Too much of you"

"Funny"

"It's actually very funny"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes...very much"

"..."

"Is that your hand?"

"Yes, Hermione, i'm trying to get near you..."

"Oh... that very nice of you Ronnie-poo"

"Ha ha "

"Admit it Won-Won"

"Did you eat a clown this morning?"

"Hahaha, oh look, there's the butt I have to safe every time something bad happens"

"Em... Are you actually touching my butt, or is it the baboon-prime minister touching it?"

"Nope, this time is me. ... What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Hermione that I want to kiss you but you are talking too much... Too much"

"Oh.. It's just... i'm thinking that maybe we would die here, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but i'm with you"

"That is sweet"

"Let me guess, sarcasm?"

"Mmm not this time."

"Oh... So you've done with the talking?"

"Maybe..."

"Good"

"But Ron..."

"Hermione... I think-"

"Shush, you don't think. Now i'm the mastermind and I'm thinking that I don't kiss random guys that they say they like me"

"Do you want me to ask you to marry you? Because I can do that happily-"

"What?! No! No! I just wanted to make sure we where boyfriend and girlfriend... but you just jump up like a thousand of steps!..."

"Emm.. Yeah... sorry"

"..."

"..."

"It's my idea or this conversation turn awkward and awkward?"

"Yeah, why do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe it is because we trust each other so much that we don't care saying the first thing it pops up to our heads."

"Now you turned back to the master mind and I'm back to the sarcasm"

"Yes, baby, you are my neck"

"Hermione... don't ever call me baby"

"Yeah, I was trying on nick names. How should I call you?"

"Not Won-won, nor Ronnie, nor baby"

"Emm... How about Ron...?"

"That should do it"

"Yep, it's actually very very pretty. Your mum has a good taste on names"

"Do not tell that in front of Ginevra"

"If we ever get out of here"

"But why do you worried about?"

"How about... live?"

"Oh that's bad, because all I need to live is you, but if you need more to live, and you died, I'll died too"

"That should be romantic?"

"Yes, it was that bad?"

"No... "

"Ok..."

"..."

"..."

10 sec.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I've been quite a while"

"Yes I thought you've get deaf"

"It should be mute"

"Not even Voldemort with all his followers could mute you"

"Ho Ho Funny funny"

"He he, so what is the problem of you being in silence this last seconds?"

"I was waiting for a kiss"

"Oh!!"

"But wait wait!"

"What?"

"What if this is a dream?"

"Uh?"

"I normally dream this and woke up in a terrible mood because waking me up ended you and me"

"This is not a dream"

"How do you know that Ron of my dreams?"

"After what i'm going to do you will tell me if the is a dream or not okay?"

"Are you going to pinch me?"

"No..."

"So what are you-"

Harry took the little box that was in the nightstand of Ron's bedroom and ,of course putting his noses where he didn't have to, opened the box and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, where in the middle of a cute desperate kiss.

"Surely not a dream" said Hermione when they broke apart.

A/n: DOM DOM DOM... And there's is always Harry to save the day... yes Harry dear? What are you saying? That I should be doing something more productive than be shipping everywhere? Nah! ... Ok bye bye ,hope you like it, review if you like and if you don't, you can go to morocco with the giant squid and the baboon-prime minister... :D I told you it was completely mental and stupid... but you managed to read it the hole thing... if you didn't like it you are stupid for wasting time of you life... time is many dear and if you like it ... YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! I LOVE YOOU! Not in the same way I love Ron ... but you get it... thanks and bye bye! Oh if you want to talk nonsense my email is using windows live messenger/msn messenger and my screen name in aim is piajomt... Greetings to you! (That got the all the way down here, congratulations!!)


End file.
